


Ass Labeled

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Brat Paddles, Chastity, Cock Cages, Dom!Michael, M/M, Paddling, spanking bench, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael knows how to help Lucifer sink into submission





	Ass Labeled

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr 
> 
> Written for the Paddling Square on my SPN Kink Bingo

“Comfortable?” Michael asked as he gently laid the last of the leather cuff down against the wooden spanking bench. 

Lucifer grunted and squirmed a little, testing the cuffs and giving a nod. “Yeah,” he said almost roughly. Michael hid a smile. Lucifer was always a difficult little sub to go down, but luckily, he knew how to make him go down quicker than anything. 

“Good,” Michael hummed, running a calming hand down Lucifer’s spine. He felt the muscles relax underneath of his palm, admiring how taut Lucifer’s back was and the curve of his ass. “Do you need anything else?” 

“For me to not be in a cock cage?” Lucifer asked hopefully. 

Michael laughed and tapped Lucifer’s ass lightly. “The cage is your punishment,” he said. “You know better than to touch that cock of yours when I’m not able to watch.” 

“It hurt!” Lucifer pouted. 

“It always does, my little songbird,” Michael cooed affectionately. “You’ll be out of it soon enough. What’s your safeword?” 

“Cage,” Lucifer said clearly. 

“Good boy,” Michael purred, tapping Lucifer’s ass before going off and selecting a paddle from their large collection. He smiled as he looked it over. It was a good sized wooden paddle, with the word  _ BRAT  _ written in cursive indented into the wood. The wood was a rich, deep dark brown, with the  _ BRAT  _ indentation being a warm pink. 

“How many do you think you need?” Michael asked softly as he approached Lucifer. He flipped the paddle over to the smooth side and ran it over Lucifer’s naked ass as he waited for his response. God, his lover was gorgeous like this. Bent over, cuffed to the bench, ass in the air, caged cock and balls dangling. Such a pretty picture that’s about to be made prettier.

“Twenty,” Lucifer murmured. “Please.” 

Michael nodded. “You don’t have to count,” he said softly. “Thank you for being polite for me.” He could already see Lucifer relaxing into his role and he smiled softly. He moved back so he could have a good distance to swing the paddle. He flipped the paddle over and waited until Lucifer had taken a breath before smacking his ass with the paddle. 

Lucifer gave a stuttered cry and shuddered. 

“Beautiful,” Michael murmured, watching the skin turn from red to pink to flesh toned again. He continued on, taking his time to admire the skin each time the paddle landed. 

Did he go over twenty? It’s entirely possible. But Lucifer’s cries were too sweet to not keep listening to, the skin too hypnotizing. 

They both loved the paddle. Lucifer loved how it felt so good against his skin, and how hard it was. And how hard it made him, providing that his cock was swinging free. It was a guaranteed way to bring him down, after Michael’s own hand. Michael just loved the way it looked against Lucifer’s skin, the sounds it makes when it hits Lucifer’s pert ass, the sounds it draws from Lucifer. . . sounds that were better than the crop or the flogger. 

And the spanking bench. . . well, Lucifer liked being exposed, and the bench did that. Not to mention that Michael didn’t want to actually hurt Lucifer, and his lover loved to squirm. 

After a time, Michael tossed the paddle aside and draped himself over Lucifer’s back, his own cock rutting against red hot cheeks. Lucifer mewled and shuddered. 

“Mi,” he whimpered. 

“I know, I got you,” Michael whispered. “Let’s take ten minutes, get you calm and some water in you. We’ve played hard today. And then, for being so good and sweet for me, I’ll take off that pretty cage and blow you until you cum. Does that sound good?” 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whined. “Which one did you use?” 

“The one that says ‘Brat’,” Michael hummed. 

Lucifer snorted and turned his head to kiss Michael. “Your brat.” 

“Yes,” Michael murmured affectionately. “My brat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
